A conventional electronic device may include a display and may provide a user with various screens visually through the display. The display includes a display panel and a display driver integrated circuit for driving the display panel. The display driver integrated circuit mounted on the electronic device may be supplied with display data from a processor and may drive the display panel based on the display data.
In conventional electronic devices, at least a partial area of a display area of a display may include a curved display area, such as a circular shape, an oval shape, or the like, in addition to a rectangular shape. Since elements (e.g., pixels) of the display are provided in a matrix form, content displayed through the curved display area may be relatively unnatural compared with an area adjacent to the curved display area.